


结婚请柬

by Rico



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rico/pseuds/Rico
Summary: 现代AU/也许OOC。第一次写文，小学生文笔。放到AO3存档。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU/也许OOC。  
> 第一次写文，小学生文笔。  
> 放到AO3存档。

卡美洛酒吧

莫嘉娜从吧台取过两瓶冰镇啤酒，走到角落的一张桌子旁，将其中一瓶酒递给了正窝在沙发里满面愁容的金发青年，然后坐到了他旁边的沙发上。

“好了，亚瑟，告诉我梅林又怎么了。也只有可爱的梅林能让我愚蠢的弟弟愁眉苦脸就好像便秘了一个礼拜。而且周四的晚上约我来酒吧，这可真不是你这工作狂的作风。”莫嘉娜喝了口啤酒幸灾乐祸地说道。

亚瑟灌了口啤酒继续朝着酒吧的天花板发呆：“……梅林有事瞒着我。”

莫嘉娜迅速地翻了个白眼：“得了，亚瑟，每个人都有自己的秘密，你不能要求梅林每件事都告诉你。难道你连他今天上了几次厕所，用几张厕纸，中午和哪个女同事一起吃饭，吃了什么都要知道吗。”

亚瑟终于收回朝着天花板的视线，皱着眉向莫嘉娜抗议：“拜托，我才没有那么变态要知道他上厕所的细节！等等……你说他中午和哪个女同事吃饭了？我怎么不知道。”

“我只是打个比方而已。”莫嘉娜耸耸肩。

她才不会告诉亚瑟公司新来的秘书芙蕾雅对温文尔雅迷人可爱的总裁助理很有好感。（哦好吧，Albion全公司上下有谁会不喜欢梅林呢。不过很明显这位新来的秘书小姐还不知道总裁和他的特别助理是一对，尽管这在公司已经是个不是秘密的秘密。）芙蕾雅一有机会就在工作上向梅林讨教经验，作为答谢便邀请他共进午餐（当然只有在亚瑟忙着开会或不在的时候梅林才会接受邀请并坚持自己付钱）。迟钝的烂好人梅林把这看作是不安的新进员工对可靠前辈的信任与依赖。【哦我可怜的弟弟。】当然莫嘉娜也仅仅是在心里对亚瑟表示了一秒钟的同情，她可不会告诉他这些然后看着他爆发，害她听不到今天的八卦。她挑起一条眉毛示意亚瑟继续说下去。

“威尔，对，就是你知道的那个威尔，他要结婚了，还给梅林寄了结婚请柬，但梅林把请柬藏起来了…”

“你翻梅林的东西了？！”莫嘉娜皱起眉毛投去不赞同的眼神。

“我没有！前几天我把一张银行账单随意夹在了梅林的一本历史书里。等我想起来去找的时候梅林把书都整理回书架了。那个系列有12本，封面一模一样，我只好一本本翻，然后请柬就掉出来了。”亚瑟为自己辩解。

“好吧。只是张结婚请柬而已。也许梅林还没有来得及告诉你。”莫嘉娜伸出右手放在亚瑟的左膝盖上以示安慰。

“请柬上的日期是3周前，莫嘉娜，而婚礼就在这周六，后天！他周一和我说周末他要回一趟老家去看胡妮丝，周五就走。他还拒绝了我一起去的提议，说偶尔让他和他母亲享受一下美好的二人世界。”亚瑟灌了一大口啤酒继续说道：“关于那张请柬，那场婚礼，我一直等到今天，他一个字也没提！最要命的是那张该死的请柬上还写了我的名字！”

“Oh my god…这…的确有点不太对劲…”莫嘉娜也窝进沙发沉思了起来。

威尔——威尔·史密斯（请原谅LZ对这个名字的条件反射就是加这个姓），梅林在老家格拉斯哥的好邻居，幼儿园到高中的同学兼死党，他们一直形影不离，直到梅林考上伦敦帝国学院来到伦敦，威尔则留在老家继承家业才将他们分开。

亚瑟与梅林的孽缘开始于他们的大学时代，同专业，同社团，甚至同一个宿舍。大一时候年轻气盛，骄傲自大，有点目中无人的亚瑟·潘德拉贡对好脾气的梅林指使这，差使那，简直把他当成了自己的专属仆人。

于是当有一天溜到伦敦来看望自己好友的威尔正好看到亚瑟把一瓶水从梅林头上浇下去的时候，立刻冲上去给了这个混蛋一拳。两人立刻扭打在一起，直到梅林和闻讯赶来的莫嘉娜（大四）将他们扯开。亚瑟嘲笑梅林说他有一个保护他的好骑士。

后来的发展有点出乎所有人意料，亚瑟仿佛是开了窍似的，逐渐收起了他的无礼自大，开始展现出一直隐藏在内的善良，勇敢，有抉择等优良品质。更加让人跌破眼镜的是，亚瑟·潘德拉贡自己当起了保护梅林的骑士。在之后与威尔为数不多的见面里，亚瑟已经能与他和平共处，却始终能感到对方仍对自己抱有一丝敌意。

“梅林为什么不告诉我请柬的事？为什么不让我和他一起参加婚礼？为什么还要对我撒谎？”亚瑟每问一句就用拳头敲一次桌子，“因为他喜欢的人要结婚了，但是结婚对象不是他！他害怕自己在婚礼上真情流露被我看到！”亚瑟一直嫉妒威尔与梅林的友情，但他也一直说服自己他们之间就仅仅是友情，然而现在他的猜测快将他自己逼疯了。

“哦不亚瑟！你这是毫无依据的推测。梅林如果不想被人发现，他根本不会出席婚礼的。而且如果梅林喜欢威尔的话，他们早在一起了，根本没你什么事儿。”莫嘉娜十分后悔在好几年的圣诞节家庭聚会时拖着亚瑟一起看那些狗血电视剧，更该死的是她也开始觉得自己并没有自己刚才说服亚瑟时表现得那么确定了。

“他会出席是因为他不想让威尔因为自己的好朋友没参加自己的婚礼而伤心。他没和威尔在一起是因为威尔该死的是个直男。他不能毁了他。”亚瑟声音越来越小，将自己的金色脑袋埋在双手里。

“也许我们只是杞人忧天。”莫嘉娜觉得自己的声音带了一丝颤抖，“亚瑟，你爱梅林吗？”

“我当然爱他！我他妈的爱死他了！”亚瑟抬起头吼道。

“那就振作起来！”莫嘉娜在她说背上猛拍一下以示鼓励，“不管梅林是不是喜欢威尔，你要出席婚礼，如果他伤心你就趁虚而入爱他关心他包容他，让他以后心里只有你。”

“但他不希望我去……”

“你吃那么多都只长腰不长脑子的吗。我怎么不知道你什么时候开始那么听梅林的话了。你那些当总裁时候的智慧和果断呢。”莫嘉娜简直要被自己不争气的弟弟气死了。

几分钟的沉默之后……

“…你说的对！莫嘉娜！”亚瑟前倾拥抱了一下莫嘉娜，“我会争取自己的幸福的。”

亚瑟回到家已经十点多了，打开门发现客厅灯亮着，电视机传来BBC纪录片《亚瑟王传奇》的旁白声，而梅林正躺在沙发上，闭着眼睛，胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏，应该是睡着了。

亚瑟放轻自己的脚步，拿起茶几前的遥控器关掉了电视，又从卧室取来一条毯子轻轻地盖在梅林身上。接着他坐在沙发旁的地上，只是安静地凝视着梅林，仿佛他是这世界上最珍贵的宝物一样。

 

阳光透过窗户洒进室内，照醒了梅林。梅林发现自己躺在床上，而不是沙发。一定是亚瑟抱他进来的，梅林这样想着，嘴角拉起了一道连自己都没察觉的弧度。

梅林走到厨房想找亚瑟，却只在餐桌上发现做好的早餐，有点焦的培根和全熟的煎荷包蛋。好吧，了不起的亚瑟·潘德拉贡能做成这样已经很不错了。餐盘下压着一张便条：“原谅我今天不能送你去火车站，记得吃早餐，路上小心。爱你的亚瑟”亚瑟比他早起还做了早餐，梅林真想跑到客厅的落地窗旁看看今天的太阳是不是从西边出来的。当然，现在这个点已经看不到日出了。

梅林吃完早餐，洗完餐具，把自己打理干净后开始收拾起了行李，最后他走进书房取下那本《Albion传奇7》，抽出了夹在里面的请柬。

梅林翻开那张粉色的请柬，里面用银色的字刻着婚礼邀请的话语，空白处则是由黑色的钢笔写下的被邀请人姓名：梅林·艾莫瑞斯&亚瑟·潘德拉贡。

梅林用修长的手指抚过亚瑟的名字，“对不起，亚瑟，但是我不能让你参加这场婚礼。”梅林叹了口气，合上请柬塞进背包里，走出他们共同居住的公寓，关上了房门。

 

Albion公司的员工们今天很高兴，因为他们的老板亚瑟·潘德拉贡竟然在周五准时下班了，这意味着他们也可以准时下班，然后去度过一个happy Friday。

亚瑟回到家，家里已经没有了梅林的身影，他快速冲淋换了套休闲服，收拾了点简单的行李（包括如果出席婚礼会需要的西装皮鞋）就出发前往火车站。

亚瑟忐忑不安地坐在前往格拉斯哥的快车上，如果顺利的话，他能在21点前到达梅林的家。亚瑟想起今天早上打给胡妮丝的电话。

“Hello～？”  
“Hi，胡妮丝。我是亚瑟。”  
“Oh～亚瑟～接到你的电话真让人高兴，是梅林有什么事吗？”  
“哦不，不是。呃…其实是关于威尔的婚礼…”  
“Oh…我已经听梅林说了。”  
“你已经听梅林说了？”  
“Oh，是的，梅林告诉我你要出差所以不能参加婚礼，他还说你为此感到很抱歉。我们都知道你很忙，你还特地打电话来，你太贴心了～”  
“呃…其实…我的出差计划被延后了，所以我打算下班后就去你们那。”  
“真的？！那简直太好了亚瑟！梅林知道的话一定会很开心的。”  
“呃…胡妮丝…能不能请你先别告诉梅林。我想给他一个惊喜。”  
“哦当然，你真浪漫，亚瑟。你坐特快来吗？”  
“是的，我大概21点前就能到。”  
“很期待晚上见到你。如果没有其他事我想我得赶在梅林回来前出门办点事。”  
“谢谢，胡妮丝。晚上见。”  
“晚上见，亚瑟。”

这就对了，如果梅林不想让亚瑟出席婚礼的话，他一定会编个理由向胡妮丝和威尔解释的。出差？对一个大公司的总裁来说，没有比这更让人信服的理由了不是吗？

亚瑟在20:53到达了梅林的家门口，那是一幢不算很大的二层楼乡村式小洋房。就在他犹豫不决是不是要按门铃的时候，门从里面打开了。

“哦亚瑟，你来了。”胡妮丝惊喜地拥抱了一下亚瑟，“威尔的妈妈希望我过去帮点忙，儿子结婚她有点手忙脚乱的，所以看样子我今天晚上要住他们家了。”

“梅林呢？”

“梅林在楼上他自己的房间试明天的衣服呢。Oh，我保证你会很喜欢他的衣服的。”胡妮丝朝亚瑟眨了个眼，“答应我早点休息好吗。梅林明天还要当伴郎呢。”

“好的，胡妮丝，明天见。”

“明天见，亚瑟。”

亚瑟将行李放在一楼客厅，然后走向二楼梅林的房间，有些陈旧的木结构楼梯发出吱呀吱呀的声音。

“妈妈，我还以为你已经走了。”尽头的房间传来梅林的声音，“也许你能帮我找一下我的腰包？”

亚瑟慢慢走近梅林的房间，房门敞开着，他鼓起勇气走进去，和正要出来的梅林打了个照面。

两个人瞪大眼睛看着对方惊讶地说不出一句话。也不知这安静诡异的氛围究竟持续了多久，梅林率先打破了沉默。

“亚，亚瑟……你怎么来了。”梅林显然有点口吃。

“我想…既然威尔的结婚请柬上也写了我的名字，如果我不来就太不礼貌了。”亚瑟说服自己恢复冷静，并将梅林从头到脚打量了一遍，又用他不太灵光的脑子想了想，然后他认为自己可能接近了某种真相，而这个呼之欲出的真相让他觉得这周以来自己的言行简直是个彻头彻尾的白痴。莫嘉娜绝对会拿这个嘲笑他一辈子的。

“你看到请柬了？！”梅林有些手足无措。

“是的，在我找一张夹在书里的银行账单的时候。”亚瑟慢慢走近梅林，“你有什么要对我说的吗？梅～林～”

“呃…我很抱歉，亚瑟。”梅林心虚地低下头，“我…我不是故意要骗你的。只是…”

“只是…你不想让我看见你穿苏格兰方格裙对吗？梅～林”亚瑟两手抱胸，凝视着梅林。

“拜托，别这样盯着我，亚瑟。”一丝红晕爬上梅林的脸颊，亚瑟觉得这个世界上没有比现在的梅林更可爱迷人的存在了。

格拉斯哥，梅林出生成长的地方，也是苏格兰最大的的城市。苏格兰男性在正式场合都要穿传统的苏格兰民族服装。他怎么就给忘了呢。

眼前的梅林里面身着白色衬衫，佩戴着黑色的领带，如果仔细看，就会发现领带上由不同程度的黑色组成的暗纹方格。衬衫外面是黑色的马甲背心和同色的花呢夹克，衣服上的扣子以及袖口都是方形的黄铜扣子，马甲背心上的第一颗扣子上面还有一条小龙的浮雕。梅林的下半身由皮质宽腰带将一条方格呢裙固定住，灰绿灰蓝的小方格被数条黑色以及黄色的线条划分成整齐的大方格。一双接近黑色的深灰色长筒针织厚袜裹住了梅林线条优美的小腿，一直延伸到黑亮的鞋带款小羊皮鞋里。裙摆与长筒袜之前露出了一小部分裸露在外的膝盖和小腿，白里透粉的皮肤显得十分诱惑。

“也许我能得到点补偿？”亚瑟伸出双手将梅林圈入自己怀中，并挑了一下眉毛。

梅林认命地叹了口气，微微抬起头将自己的嘴唇印上亚瑟的，后者立刻收紧自己放在对方腰上的双手，将怀里的人更揽近自己，加深这个吻。梅林被吻得有点腿软，只能将双手撑在亚瑟胸前靠着他来支撑自己。始作俑者一手仍扣住梅林纤细的腰，另一只手则慢慢下滑隔着方格呢裙揉捏起他挺翘的臀部。

“别…”梅林使出仅有的力气推了推亚瑟，终于摆脱了对方热情的吻有了喘息的机会，“裙子会皱的…”

“哦对了，你明天当伴郎还要穿呢。”亚瑟坏笑道，“那就脱了吧。”随即一只手探入梅林的衣服里，灵活地解开腰带的束缚，另一只手则伺机探入边宽松的裙内。

梅林臀部挺翘的手感以及皮肤光滑微凉的手感给了亚瑟双重冲击，“你没穿内裤？”

“呃…一般只有跳舞的时候才会穿内裤…”梅林脸上的红晕颜色更深了。

“试衣服的时候也不穿？”

“……太久没穿过苏格兰裙了，我只是想适应下。”梅林已经害羞得将脸埋到亚瑟肩上。

亚瑟觉得全身的血液都冲到了某处，如果他不再做点什么就会爆炸了。他相信他一定会和梅林度过一个非常愉快的周末，而梅林则十分懊悔瞒着这件事，因为最后的结果可能和他当初预想的一样，哦不，甚至更加糟糕。

（拉灯省略1k字）

担心了一整个周末的莫嘉娜在周一冲进了亚瑟的办公室，却只得到一句敷衍了事的“我们很好。”。无论她再怎么威逼利诱都无法套出更多一个字。于是莫嘉娜在茶水间截获了正在泡茶的梅林，并从他口中得到了真相。

莫嘉娜觉得自己人生中最白痴的事情大概就是上周四陪他愚蠢的弟弟担心伤心了一个晚上，而且她还被瞒着真相。莫嘉娜朝梅林露出美丽的微笑：“哦梅林！你知道我们组下周开始要进行为期三周的欧洲考察吧。团队还有一个名额呢。你不是最喜欢那些历史遗迹和博物馆吗？你要加入我们吗？”

“那太棒了！莫嘉娜，谢谢你邀请我，但是我的工作…”

“没事，交给芙蕾雅不就行了吗。我觉得她对工作已经很了解了，只是需要更多锻炼。”

“你说的对，莫嘉娜。不过亚瑟那边…”

“我会让阿古温给他排上一个月的出差的，他不会有时间管你的。”

两人默契地大笑起来。

而此时Albion总裁办公室里的亚瑟正想着也许他可以请人帮梅林再定制一套苏格兰裙放在他们伦敦的家里。

End


End file.
